A Time for Change
by WritersBlockfixed
Summary: John's Life after the Fall. Adding new character later on
1. Chapter 1

_Article for the London's Times_

**Sherlock: The Man or Fake?** By K. M. Morgan

"He is not a fake!" It is called the yell heard around the world. After the troubling news that the well know Sherlock Holmes faked all of his famous cases broke, the world was shattered. Sherlock's many followers and fans say there was no way he faked all those cases, he was the genius solving them and saving lives. Some call him a hero. One person who knew Sherlock the best was John Watson, unfortunately Mr. Watson would not speak to us on this subject. We did receive a lot of information off Mr. Watson's blog. The many cases and the very witty tittles showed us that Sherlock, if he did not fake the cases, truly was a master mind. Or maybe this is the evidence we needed to see that shows he was the evil mastermind behind them the entire time….

John could not even finish the article. How could they? They didn't know him!

Even I didn't know him….

John's heart could not take anymore. Every sound, song, word and though made him think of Sherlock Yet he still found himself reading and rereading newspapers. Did he think by reading them he could bring Sherlock back?

Of course not

John had already ripped the rest of the article off. For some reason he really wanted to find it again. He searched everywhere for it, all most franticly like his life deepened on it.

Found it!

Johns heart sank remembering what the article said in the first place. Underneath the coffee cup stains and tear makes it read.

…..Some say we are better off without him. Most of the reports say Sherlock committed suicide because he could not face the sham of his crimes. This reporter believes Sherlock jumped to prove he made up the crimes and really did enjoy taking other people's lives in his hands. Holding life and death, knowing only he could kill or save. This shows us the true man behind the name "Sherlock". Let us feel a little safer knowing the threat to our everyday lives will never see the light of day again.

Anger filled John's body when he read the last line. "Will never see the light of day again" They talked like he was a rabid dog being put down for his own good. How dare they!

If I ever meet this Kay Morgan I swear she will get a piece of my mind and my fist too. John thought. All thought he knew he would not seek the writer out to harm her.

For the first time in two years after the fall, jump, John had let himself break down for more than a few minutes. Not this time. Crying so hard John fell to the floor. Not caring that he was slumped over in the middle of the living room. The only thought that passed through his head was "thank God Ms. Hudson was out", not to seeing him lose control and maybe even his mind.

Falling asleep after his break down John finds some peace in his dream, the only place he seems to find any anymore.

"John, John wake up. Dear Lord! John are you all right? Please John! JOHN!" hearing the scared strained voice of Ms. Hudson John awoke with a jump. Ms. Hudson was standing over him, with a look for fight on her face. After reassuring Ms. Hudson he was find and not ill in any way John got up and made tea for the both of them in the downstairs kitchen.

The silence between them was deifying, other than the here and there "are you sure you are ok?" from Ms. Hudson there was no talking at all. Ms. Hudson's sad face was enough to tear John's heart out. He hated seeing her so sad every day, like nothing made her happy anymore. The adventure of the days with Sherlock was long passed for both of them. John excused himself with some lame lie about a therapy meeting knowing full well that Ms. Hudson knew he stopped going last year. Ms. Hudson let him with a nod and a forced smile.

John could not stand to see her so sad. For two years she never seemed to get over the fact that the excitement that Sherlock lived in was gone, like John. If John could ever Hate Sherlock this would be the reason, not seeing Ms. Hudson smile. But John knew he would never hate Sherlock. It took Sherlock's death and knowing he would never just walk back through the flat anymore to make John see that he loved him. Why did he not tell him? John could answer that right off the bat. He was too scared of what Sherlock would have said "married to his work". John could not think about the past anymore. He had to move on. He had to go to work tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday- Wake up….alone in the empty flat. Read, well scan the paper. 7:30 am Work at the clinic till 5:00 pm. Work…work was dull but it keep him sane and in the real world.

After work John would come home to 221 B Baker Street and all ways wonder why he did not just move out. Then he stops to have a cup of tea with Ms. Hudson and he knows he could never leave her. He would then do a little paper work while eating dinner before bed.

Tuesday through Friday was the same.

Looking at his days John could not help but picture Sherlock in his PJs and robe lying in his arm chair, more slumped over the chair, saying "BORED" over and over again. John laughed out loud and could not help but smile.

Saturday….SATURDAY was the third anniversary of Sherlock's death. Johns smile faded as quickly as it started. He knew he would not be sleeping tonight; all the memories that he shut away came flooding back.

Saturday could not be over soon enough. John walked the flat land scattered with flowers and head stones up to the black marble one. He did not talk for some time. He didn't know what to say really. His head screamed "I miss you. How could you? I HATE you!" but his mouth never moved. John was about to turn around an just leave when he heard the sound of crushed leaves. Footsteps. John looked up expecting to see the old grounds keeper cleaning up the dead flowers from a nearby unvisited grave. But he finds himself looking eye to eye with a young woman.

First John notices her smile, she looked like she had found a lost child and was trying to help find its parent. So sweet and caring that "you poor dear" look. John spoke without really thinking "Hello, may I help you?" God what was happening to John? He felt like he was a school boy again talking to a very pretty older girl in the upper classes. He all most missed what she was saying back. "Hi" God her voice was like music. Stop STOP pay attention John, pay attention to what she is saying. "I was hoping you could help me find a certain grave" "whose are you looking for, I may be able to help or at least I can try to help…..Sorry what is the name?" what was going on with him, now he was rambling. "Thanks" She smiled back "I am looking for a Mr. S. Holmes" "Really?" John could not hide the surprise in his voice and face. "Yes do you know where I can find it?" her smile faded and was replaced by a look of confusion about John. Snapping back John said "Yes, yes it's right here actually" he said pointing to the black head stone. Her smile returned "Thank you" she moves to stand between John and the stone. She moved with a grace. Standing nearer to John he could see she was about 5'2" or 1". Her hair was a wonderful brown black and unusual color. SNAP back JOHN his brain screamed. "Did you know Sherlock?" he asked trying to figure her out. "Yes and no…mostly on the no side…I wish I could have meet him" Her eyes were so green blue, like the sea on a stormy day. JOHN! Listen or you will miss what she is saying. "Sorry I must sound like some crazy or something….let's start again my name I Kay, Kay Morgan" She said steeping closer holding out her hand. John shook her hand while inside his mind was screaming out I LNOW THAT NAME but where from….where?


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello I'm John Watson." John could have sworn that he heard her gasp like a ten age fan girl.

She had a beautiful smile on her face now. "WOW, sorry to…" she was blushing now. "It's just…I've read all your blogs about the cases and…WOW"

John was smiling now too, a truly happy one, one that he has not has for some time. This woman was amazing, he could all ready tell. "I'm glad you liked them"

"They were wonderful! Like them? Mr. Watson I pretty much fell in love with them" her eyes were so bright like nothing John had ever seen.

"You can call me John" he said smiling. She was wonderful, everything about her just made John want to smile and laugh all day. To truly be happy again. She was intoxicating.

But then her face changed to a look of shock and sadness. "OH, oh I am so sorry…..I did not mean to intrude…."

John did not understand what she was talking about. "I can come back another time…later" She began to walk back to where she had come from. John understood "No, no it is fine. You can stay I am…..i was going anyway" somewhere in all the talking John forgot he was still standing at the grave. To tell the truth John was happier forgetting, just for a while.

"Mr. Watson, ….John are you ok?" while thinking to himself about the grave and all the pain, John had started crying. "Yes, yes sorry I don't know what came over me…..I was just…." John really didn't know why he started crying. He usually had a good grip on these things around other people.

Kay had moved closer to John then before she could speak John was hugging her and sobbing into her shoulder. She let he stay there and cry as long as he needed.

A small part of John never wanted to let go. Kay closed the hug wrapping her arms around him and calmly patting his back. Letting him cry. She would stay right there for him.


End file.
